


Go For Gold

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Competition, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archery is a big deal nowadays. With the Hunger Games and Brave (not to mention Legolas in Lord of the Rings) making archery "cool," Clint has a lot to prove to show that there's more to a bow and arrow than trick shots and looking cool.</p><p>When Clint signs up for a competition to show his skills, his fellow Avengers not only cheer him on, they decide to join their own competitions (for the fun of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> "Thanks to archery being hot in the movies I have to offer this for The Avengers. Because of Brave and The Hunger Games Hawkeye has to somehow prove archery is more than a means of fighting so maybe he enters a competition to prove it? Cue the rest of the team being there as moral support (and for sheer giggles they enter other events, your call as to which ones). Friendship with a dash of Widow/Hawk fluff would be perfect." —anon

“I’m surprised they let you enter the competition. Aren’t they afraid you’ll use your exploding arrows?”

“How about I introduce one of those arrows to your ass, Stark?” Clint rolled his eyes, checking over the mechanics of his compound bow.

Tony chuckled, downing the rest of his Bloody Mary, “Nah, Steve likes my ass the way it is.” He winked.

“I doubt he’d appreciate you saying that.” Clint chuckled.

“No, I don’t.” The super soldier in question entered the locker room. He gave Tony a scathing look before turning to Clint, “You’ll do great Clint. We’re all cheering for you.”

Clint nodded slowly, “How did Thor do in the hammer toss?”

Steve chuckled, “Well considering the fact he’s a Norse god, he couldn’t actually be in the competition…so he was more doing it for fun.”

The sight of Thor competing against several trained athletes was amusing to say the least. No doubt he’d be making a few friends, “Shame I couldn’t watch.”

“You can watch Steve throw discus…for fun of course.” Tony shrugged, “Apparently having Captain America compete isn’t  fair to the other competitors.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You don’t get more of a “performance enhancing drug” than a super soldier serum.” He smiled softly, “You up next?”

“You bet.” Clint smirked. As he picked up his quiver (the plain one he used for target practice, not the combat one with all its bells and whistles), he heard soft footsteps approaching. When he stood up, Natasha was standing between Steve and Tony.

“You’ll do great, Clint.” She nodded.

Steve blinked, “Isn’t this the men’s locker room?”

“Yes.”

He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, “I don’t know why I even asked.”

“You can’t help it, Capsicle.” Tony grinned, smacking the blonde on the shoulder, “Now lets go grab our seats. Legolas here is bound to put on a show.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but still followed Tony as he pulled him from the room.

Then it was just him and Natasha.

The Russian assassin watched him carefully, “I meant it, Clint. You’ll do great.”

“I know you meant it.” Clint smiled softly, “Thanks.”

Nat wasn’t one for flowery words. She didn’t say things unless she absolutely meant them (or was on a mission, but that was the exception for every rule). It might not have sounded like much, but it was more than enough of a pep talk for Clint.

“I better go out and knock them dead.” He smirked.

“Better not, that would be a lot of paperwork.” Nat smirked, “Or do you remember Aspen?”

Clint paused, “I think you’re thinking of St. Petersburg.”

“That too.”

He couldn’t help it, he smiled. And for a moment, so did Nat, before her stoic mask slid back into place, “I better get to my seat.”

Clint nodded, “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.”


End file.
